villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makunga
Makunga is the main antagonist of the 2008 computer animated DreamWorks feature film, Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa. He is Zuba's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Alec Baldwin who also played Nicholas Kudrow, Dennis, and Larry Quinn. Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa He is seen at the beginning of the film, where Alex is a young cub. Zuba asks Makunga why he wants to become Alpha Lion to which he responds, "I'm better looking, I have better hair. I'm deceivingly smart. And I want everyone else to do what I say." When Zuba fights him, Alex wanders off, getting captured by poachers and eventually ending up in New York. Years later, Alex and his friends wind up in Africa, and Alex reunites with his parents. Makunga thinks of using him as an advantage to finally become the Alpha lion. He tells Alex to fight Teetsi (a large, slender, muscular lion who is also Makunga's henchman). When Alex loses the fight (he lost because he thought that it is a dance contest), Makunga dethroned Zuba as Alpha lion and banished Alex, Zuba and Florrie and makes Alex wear The Hat of Shame. When the water hole is dried, he told the animals to go off the reserve to find water, thus the animals criticize his leadership. After the dam was destroyed and the water was returned, Alex and Zuba trick Makunga by giving him Nana's Handbag to him, then releasing the old lady. When Nana sees Makunga holding her purse, she proceeds to attack him, by kicking him in the crotch, stomping on his foot, whacking his paw with a ruler, wet-willying him, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. The DVD commentary confirms that "Nana brought Makunga back to New York in a kitty cage". Personality Makunga is very greedy, pompous, bitter, cocky, mean, sneaky, tricky, cunning, impatient, scandalous, egotistical, manipulative, power-hungry, arrogant, rude, crafty, and conceited overall in nature. Appearance Makunga is a fat dark tan lion with green eyes and a black mane with a gray streak in it (when he is older). Gallery Imageym.jpg|Younger Makunga imagemaz.jpg|Makunga watching Zuba and young Alex. imagemz.jpg|Zuba defeating Makunga. imagemakunga1.jpg Makunga rising to power.png|Makunga taking the role as Alpha lion. imagemakunga2.jpg imagemt.jpg|Makunga and Teetsi imagemakunga3.jpg Alex_tricking_Makunga_into_taking_Nana's_handbag.jpg|Alex tricking Makunga by handing him Nana's purse, then unleashing the old lady to attack him. Makunga_pummeled_and_dragged_away_by_Nana.jpg|Makunga's defeat while being pummeled and dragged by the ear by Nana. Trivia *Makunga is the only main Madagascar film antagonist who does not meet or interact with any of the movie trilogy's other main characters. The only one he meets and interacts with is Alex. *Makunga wants to be the Alpha lion, because he is better-looking, has a better mane, is deceivingly smart, and wants everyone to do what he says. *Makunga bears a similar appearance to Scar from the animated Disney film, The Lion King. **They are lions and have black manes. **They also appear as the main antagonists in the film. **They aspire to inherit the throne of the protagonist's father although they are not the true heirs (however, Makunga is a rogue lion not related to Zuba's family, while Scar is the brother of Mufasa (curiously, in the original script of The Lion King, Scar was set to be a rogue lion not related to Mufasa's family). **They have their personal henchmen (Makunga has Teetsi (however, Teetsi only appears in a few scenes) and Scar has the Hyena Clan along Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed). **They were finally defeated by the film's protagonist (however, Scar was eaten by his minions at the end of the film, but Makunga didn't die, although he was defeated and dragged to New York by Nana). ***However, The two of them are completely different by morals. Makunga was just a pompous jerk instead while Scar was a complete monster. So compared to Scar, Makunga was a saint. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Madagascar villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Predator Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Mischievous Category:Tyrants Category:Extravagant Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Strategic Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Category:Greedy